Death Note season 3
by TotalAnimeNerd10
Summary: There was a new girl in the town called Tokyo, her name is Tekito. You'll find out about her real name soon. It fights as Well that Light is NOT Kira after all.


**Chapter 1: A new girl in town**

In Freshman, there was a girl, doing for tests for math. She was a freshman. She was adorable, no one called her names. Unlike the fact, she was a nerd. A life note fell from the sky, and she was looking at it.

Her name is rare, but it's a girls name. It means Harvester. Her name was Teresa. **And the theme song called** **platinum smile**.

After school, she saw the life note, from the floor, and picked it up. She looked at it, and saw a shinigami.

"AHHHH!!!" She screamed.

" **Hush now. What is your name?** " A friendly shinigami replied.

"T-Teresa..." She quivered.

" **Teresa, my darling, look at the sight of the notebook.** " She said.

She flipped it on the left side, how to use a life note.

" _Write the name of a person who is deceased, and write their names and they will be alive in 5 minutes."_ She read.

" **Go ahead, my child. write the name who's the person, you're missing most of all.** " The shinigami said.

"Who are you? Do you have a name?" Teresa asked.

" **Yes, my name is Westi. I came from the shinigami relm, but I was the only good one. They're were a lot of Death Notes, but I wanted to make a life one. My sister, Rem died to sacrifice her own life, writing L's name in the notebook, but I think you'll bring him back. Light died too, because Ryuk wrote his name and died, And Misa also died, with this thing, you'll bring them back.** " Westi said.

"I wanna bring back, Light, L, Ryuk, and Misa!" Teresa said, bravely. "Because L shouldn't die like that. Light and Ryuk, because I think they both deserve another chance, and Misa, because...I don't know. I just want her back! Wait, this goes with a quail pen? Cool!"

" **Go ahead. You don't need to write there full names.** " Westi smiled.

She scribbled down their names.

"Did Near die?" she asked.

" **No, he didn't.** " Westi said.

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She paused for a second. "Westi?"

" **Teresa..."** she cooed softly.

"Am I...What about Kira?" Teresa asked.

" **There had been killings. Light is dead. He can't be Kira. Kira is inside of him."** Westi said.

Teresa's heart sank, but she noticed something went wrong."The bus...THE BUS!!" she screamed, as she ran, but the bus took off, without her.

"Oh no!" Teresa cried.

" **Don't worry. Ride on me. Your parents. I got someone to tell that you were gonna be late. They have nothing to be worried about. I'll take you to Near's.** " Westi beemed.

"I live in Illinois. I can't. It's in tokyo! _TOKYO!"_ Teresa said, in a ticked off face, enlarging her arm.

" **Careful words, Teresa. I have a button that sends us to Toyko, to Near's and Mello is alive, because I wrote his name.** " Westi beemed.

"Near..." Teresa said. "Thank you..."

The scene cuts at Near's lab and Near saw her flying with an invisible shinigami.

"What the..." Mello said. "Who is she? Why is she flying?" "She is one of our new detectives." Near said. Teresa enters the building. "Hello, Teresa." He greets him.

Mello raises a gun at Teresa. "How did you fly?" Teresa grabs her life note. "Touch this, and you'll find out." she advised him. He drops his gun, and touched th notebook. " Another shinigami?" " **Hello, I am Westi.** " the friendly shinigami smiled. "Westi." he said.

Then L came in. "Near, I come to you say, that I am now alive. miss, you need to come with me. " L grabs Teresa by the hand. It was a hard grip, for Teresa to say, "OW!" and he dragged her away from the lair.

Light was eating an apple, while Misa Amane however, was humming, with her leg across her other. "I don't get it. I'm glad I'm alive now, but how?" Light questioned. "A miracle!" Misa winked.

L made an enter with his foot, while dragging Teresa. "Guys, I found a girl, and I had a feeling she had this. " L said raising the life note for them to see.

"What is that?" Light asked.

"There is also a quail pen in there, I think I had reasons. The stem to write on, and the feather part from an angel's wing." Ryuzaki explained.

"An angel's wing?" Light was confused. Light and Misa touched the notebook to see the shinigami.

" **I used to be an angel from Heaven, but Kira cursed me to being this shinigami.** " Westi explained.

Light burst in laughter. "Ahahaha! _Me_ cursing _you_?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Light, what she means is, that _You_ are not Kira. He's inside of you. _He_ made that death note for you to keep, to possess you." Teresa explained.

"What?!" Light was confused.

"Yeah, Westi told me. " Teresa said.

Ryuk grabbed the life note, then saw Westi. His pupils turn into hearts. " **Hi... I'm Ryuk...** " Ryuk said, nervously. " **The name's Westi..."** she said. " **apple?** "

" **MY DREAM QUEEN!!!!** "

Ryuk chomped on that apple. He licked his lips, and sighed. " **I must be in Heaven...** " Ryuk gentily said. " **Who's that with the curly hair?** " Westi thought up a nickname for Teresa. " **Te** **ki** **to.** " She respond. "Tekito?" she said. " **I had to think of a nickname, since there names are L or Ryuzaki, Light-kun, Matsuda, and Misa."** She whispered in her ear. "Huh." Tekito replied.

"Tekito, nice to meet you." L said. "I'm Ryuzaki. This is..." L said, looking at Matsuda.

He looked at Tekito, lovingly, with his smile getting wider. Tetiko looked at Matsuda. "Matsuda...are you ok?" she asked. He was snapped out of his love trance. "Uh, hi! I am Touta Matsuda!" He said, nervously. "You must be Tetiko. But, I know that's your nickname." he chuckled nervously.

She flipped her hair to Matsuda. He blushed, and twirled his black hair. her fingers told him to come closer. "I have a secret to tell you." Tetiko said. " _My actual name is Teresa Smith."_ she whispered in his ear. He blushed again and laughed. "That tickled." Matsuda laughed. "sorry." Tetiko said, and walked away from Matsuda.

" **OOOOH! MATSUDA AND TETIKO SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!** " Ryuk played.

"Hold on, I have a boyfriend." Tetiko said.

"What?" Matsuda said in shock.

"Yeah. His name is Ricky." She said.

"You're very pretty!" Matsuda blushed.

Tetiko giggled. And walked away, "Goodbye, lover boy." She walked away from the idiot. He fainted, and Ryuk grabbed him in time. " _I think I'm in love..."_ Matsuda gazed. " **Didn't you hear her? She had a boyfriend..."** Ryuk said. "Oh, right." Matsuda said.

"Tetiko, sit hear." Light said. "Do you have any name besides Tetiko?" "Yes, I do, my name is Teresa." Tetiko said. "And my last name is Smith." "Misa, Misa!" Misa Amane said, with joy, clapping her hands. "Hm." Teresa smirked. "I had to go to school."

L smiled. "Tetiko," he put her hand on his. "You will join the us into catching Kira." Tetiko was shocked, "Yeah. heh." "We will catch Kira, and you will join us. " Light said. "Misa!" Misa Amane said. "I'm in!" Everyone put their hands in. "what do you say, Tetiko?" L asked. She gave a big sigh. "I'm in!" Tetiko said. "But, I'll have to go to school tomorrow." They gave in there hands, and threw them up in the air with happy faces.

"Can I go home now?"

 **Ending song: Kira Kira Killer**

 ** _The end_**


End file.
